


R E D

by Movie_Riggs



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Brief Dad Tony, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Dye, Happy. Thoughts., I don't write smut but if I did this would have turned into smut, I inspired myself with my last fic, I'm hip bc I reference the latest Star Wars movie, Probably ignores IW bc happy thoughts, Short and sweet bc I'm loving that lately, peter's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Riggs/pseuds/Movie_Riggs
Summary: "What's your favorite color?" she asks him randomly at lunch."Uh...red?" he replies uncertainly. He never really had a favorite color.But she just shrugs and says, "Okay," and then doesn't bring it up again.





	R E D

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, this story was NOT inspired by the fact that it was just Tom Holland's 22nd birthday.

The three of them were sitting at lunch like any other weekday. Peter had eaten what he could stomach of the cafeteria's food, and Ned (who thrived off the stuff), had volunteered to eat what was left after finishing everything on his own tray. MJ had not touched her food at all in favor of keeping all her attention focused on her latest book. Peter would normally do that boyfriend thing where he looked after her well-being by insisting that she eat something, but at this point he honestly thought it was in the best interest of her health to _not_ eat anything on her tray. Except the apple. He would make sure she took that with her when they left.

As Ned talked through a mouthful of pudding about how Donald Glover deserved his own Lando spinoff movie, MJ suddenly glanced up from her book and caught Peter's eye. 

"What's your favorite color?" she asked simply.

Peter frowned at the odd, kindergarten-level question. Not only was it completely out of the blue, but he also didn't really have a good answer. He had never put much thought into what his favorite color was.

"Uh...red?" he said uncertainly.

In response, MJ shrugged her shoulders and returned to her book with an, "Okay."

Peter waited for her to give any context to the inquiry, but none came. He even tried to get a glimpse at the back cover of the book, to see if she had asked based on something she read. Eventually, he gave up and tossed it off. He liked red well enough, anyway. 

* * *

 Peter's birthday came at the beginning of summer, which he of course loved, because it meant he could do whatever he wanted to celebrate it without worrying over schoolwork. Like sleeping in till noon and then waking up to find Tony Stark was standing in his room (no matter how many times the billionaire dropped by for a visit, Peter would probably never get used to seeing him in his meek little bedroom).

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter said groggily, rising up. "What's the occasion?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Well, I hear you're fifteen now..."

"Sixteen."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm stepping out of my comfort zone for you," Tony chided, his eyes rolling behind his sunglasses. He gestured toward a large silver suitcase across the room. "Anyway, got you something."

"Oh! Thanks!"

Peter shuffled over, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and opened the case. The face of a familiar suit stared back at him. Peter did a double-take, looking at Tony in confusion.

"Yeah, I know," Tony said. "I told you I'd save that for you till you were an official Avenger. But I figured 'what the hell?' The other suit's tough but it's not as tough as this. And, well, the bad guys always seem to have metal exteriors, so maybe you should, too."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter said, unable to hide the grin from his face. 

After Tony left, burning rubber with his latest Audi, Peter told May he would be back later and took the Iron Spider for a swing. He did his usual: stopping thieves and giving directions and even taking a picture or two with a mom and her kids. A few calls of "like the new outfit!" were said to him as he patrolled the city. He liked it, too, though he couldn't help but wonder if it had any restrictions or hidden protocols that he didn't know about. Maybe he would get Ned to take a look at it later.

**MJ <3:** whatcha up to, loser?

Peter paused and perched on the nearest rooftop to answer the text. 

**peter:** Swinging. New suit! :)

**MJ <3:** lame. i'm gonna drop by later

**peter:** See you then. Love you

**MJ <3:** ew.

**MJ <3:** be safe.

**MJ <3:** love you, too.

Peter smiled, re-reading the short conversation over again before he leaped from the roof and started swinging again. That was how he and Michelle had grown close. Spontaneous texting and phone calls that turned into discussions about the deep philosophical questions of life which would last for hours. 

When he returned to his apartment, crawling through his window and shutting it behind him, he felt a presence in the room with him (that Spider-Sense thing was developing rather nicely as he grew up). The mask fell back into his suit and he looked at MJ with a smile. "Hey."

She was sitting on his bed, wearing the mask to the first suit Mr. Stark had made for him, legs crossed casually. "Hey," she replied. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Peter said, ducking into his closet to change out of his suit and into a T-shirt and sweatpants. MJ still had not taken off the mask. 

"You gonna wear that the whole time?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"So I don't get to give my girlfriend a kiss?"

"You could kiss me with the mask on."

"True, but that'd kinda be like kissing myself. Which is weird."

"You're weird anyway." MJ stood up and walked a few steps closer to him. "I've got your present under here."

Peter couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What is it? You?"

"Damn right it's me," MJ said. She reached one hand up and removed the mask. As she pulled it off, she shook her head, letting her hair flow loose and toss about like it might on a commercial. Peter's mouth dropped. MJ's hair had been dyed a warm, dark red. _Oh, so_ that's _what that question at lunch had been about._

"Wanted to change things up a bit," she explained, smirking at his surprised expression. "Like it?"

Peter usually associated the color red with the term "cool." It was Iron Man's color, it eventually became Spider-Man's color. It was maybe a little cliche; it was one of those colors that a lot of people, usually guys, would say is their favorite. But red on MJ was totally different. A good different. It was exciting and pretty and a little bit...

"Yeah," he breathed. "I like it a lot."

MJ grinned, biting her lip. "Kiss me like you miss me, Spidey."

Peter obeyed, cupping her face in his hands and placing his mouth on hers passionately. MJ let out the faintest of moans against his mouth, prompting Peter to reach out one arm and flick a line of web toward the door, pulling it closed.

Later, when they were wrapped around one another and under the sheets and had calmed their breathing, Peter continued to run his hands through MJ's hair. 

"What if I had said green?" he thought aloud, chuckling. 

"Then I wouldn't have done it," MJ said, smirking. "Besides, I was glad you said red. I knew it would turn you on."

"Mission accomplished," Peter admitted. "Maybe keep it this way. For a while. Or forever. Totally up to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing in a Deadpool 2 line because Deadpool 2.
> 
> Also, Donald Glover = greatest thing about Solo: A Star Wars Story. Maybe the only great thing.


End file.
